This invention relates to a transition device for roadways, manhole covers and other structures commonly found in roadways.
Transition devices are used in roadways when repairs or road construction takes place. One common way to make a transition device is to construct a temporary slope with asphalt or another paving material on the sides of the object over which a vehicle moves. After the work has been completed, the material is removed and discarded. With this type of transition construction applying and then removing the paving material is a time consuming and an expensive task. To lessen the costs and efforts required temporary transition devices have been developed. Temporary transition devices are those which are intended for temporary use and which can be reused. As with paving materials, these devices provide for a smooth and bump-free transition on the roadway as a vehicle passes over them.
Transition devices that are intended for use in roadways are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,531 to McGinnis discloses a temporary device for street repair which provides a ramp with clips to hold the ramp in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,467 to Kennel et al. discloses a railroad grade crossing which has a plurality of pieces which have rods to join the pieces together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,046 to Svirklye discloses a resilient transition collar for roadway structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,110 to Tompkins et al. discloses a transition collar for road construction with horizontally spaced ridges thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,455 to Svirklys discloses a resilient transition collar for roadway structures.
The present invention is directed to a transition device for a roadway having a ramp with hardened steel metal edges and a honeycomb structure with rebars(reinforcing bars) embedded all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a transition device for roadways having hardened steel metal edges and a honeycomb structure with rebars(reinforcing bars) embedded.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved transition device for use in roadways.
Another object is to provide for such a device in which edges are constructed of hardened metal and there is a honeycombed structure with embedded rebars.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.